Millenium Sapphire
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: After the Shining Friendship episode, as the group is heading up to the castle they meet two new girls with mysterious millenium items. Then a new soul is taken and a new journey begins! PG to be safe! Please don't flame me![Discontinued.]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yes! YES! YES!!! I own Yu-Gi-Oh! I can do whatever I want with it! I can…*wakes up* Awwwwwwwwwww… it was just a dream! Oh, well. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Authors note: My first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic, so go easy on it!!! I wrote this on a bus, hated it and then wrote it over again.

Yami: You readers should be glad she's not showing you the first addition…

Ammy B: It wasn't THAT bad!

Joey: It was!

Ammy B: ( *Hits Joey and Yami over the head with a frying pan* Yugi, Bakura, what do you think?

Yugi and Bakura: We plead the fifth!

Ammy B: -_-;;

Now on with the fic! This takes place after the Shining Friendship episode.

***************

As Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Bakura, and Mai neared the top of the stairs they saw two girls leaning on the door.

"Castles closed for the day!" Shouted one of them.

She was about as tall as Joey, maybe an inch shorter. She had long blue hair, cut like the Change of Heart's, in a ponytail and dark green eyes. She was wearing a white v-neck tank top, denim shorts and blue sneakers.

" I'm Chloe Night!" she said.

The other was the same height and wore her red hair loose. She was wearing a white T-shirt and a green pleated skirt. She had knee length brown boots.

"Sky Aquila!" she said smiling.

As the group got closer they saw that both girls had Millenium Items. Chloe's was a bracelet, only the eye on it was made out of sapphire! Sky's was a necklace, and the eye on it was made out of emerald! 

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked at the group.

"You're Yugi Mouto!" she gasped.

"Who are the rest of you?" asked Sky.

"Tea Gardner!"

"Joey Wheeler!"

"Tristen Taylor!"

"Ryou Bakura!"

"We know who you are, Mai doesn't-have-a-Valentine!" Chloe smirked.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…." growled Mai.

"So very easy to beat!" added Sky.

Flames appeared behind Mai.

"Like taking candy from a baby, only easier!"

That was the last straw, Mai charged at the two, only to be side stepped, and crashed into the castle door.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So…" said Bakura, attempting to change the subject." How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Answered Chloe.

"Same as us then!" said Yugi.

"Why is the castle closed?" Asked Tea.

Sky shrugged.

"Rumor is that Pegasus is facing Seto Kaiba!" said Chloe.

"Maybe he's too scared to face us in a duel!" suggested Joey. No one agreed with that theory.

"Wonder when the castle will be open?" Yugi sighed.

"Hope it's soon!" added Chloe. At that moment one of the castle guards walked up to the group.

"Mr. Pegasus would like to have a word with you," he said as a TV screen appeared over the castle door.

"What the-" Mai gaped in surprise. 

"Well, well, well… If it isn't little Yugi and his friends." Pegasus' face appeared on the screen. " And our other star duelists Ms. Night, a Dark and Gem type duelists if I do believe and Ms. Aquila who has a very fine selection of flying monsters. Well, I do have a little surprise for all of you, actually it's a task!"

The millenium puzzle glowed and Yami Yugi took over.

"We've had enough of your games, Pegasus!" he growled.

"tsk, tsk, Yugi-boy, have some patience, please!" He laughed, "I haven't even told you what the task is, yet.

You see, you're all such excellent duelists, I want you to collect ten more starchips each!"

"And why should we?" shouted Chloe.

"Because, I have the bait!" There was a blinding flash of white light and Mai was on the ground.

"Ahahahahahahahahha!" Pegasus laughed, holding up a card with Mai's picture on it. Then the screen went blank!


	2. Dreams, or are they?

Disclaimer: Ya think I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Look around the room, see if ya find anything that says that!

Reader: *Looks around, finds several law suits against the authoresses' yami and muse, a drawer labeled 'Tea torture items', and several sticks of dynamite, but nothing that says that the authoress owns YGO*

Ammy B: See? I don't own it, no matter how much I wish I did! All I own is my created chars and some of the cards that I made up.

A/N: I would have updated sooner, but I was waiting for 5 reviews, and when I finally got them, WRITERS BLOCK HITS! Anyway, now it's gone and I've finally been able to type the next chappie! YAY!

Legend:

"---" = speech

'---'= thoughts

//---//= Yami to Yugi mind speech

/---/=Yugi to Yami mind speech

--- = Yami Bakura to Bakura mind speech

--- =Bakura to Yami Bakura mind speech

Italics=dreams

~*~ Flashback~*~= A flashback (duh)

~*~ ~*~ ~*~= scene change

On with the fic!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

****

_It was cloudy over head, except the clouds were purple and red. Shadow Realm, most definitely Shadow Realm. Looking down, he saw himself as the Dark Magician, Joey as the Flame Swordsman, Tristan as the Cyber Commander, and Bakura as the Change of Heart. A flash of red and blue made him look at a shadowy corner. There was Chloe, as the Dark Magician Girl and Sky, who was a card he'd never seen. She looked like a Harpy Lady, but her wings were black. The funny thing was that Tea was on the other side of the duel monsters stadium that they were standing on and she wasn't the Magician of Faith, either. She was wearing a long red dress and positively dripping with rubies. The Queen of Rubies, that's what she was. Then everything went dark and a bone-chilling laugh filled the air, mingled with screams. The Millenium Puzzle vanished into thin air._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Yugi gasped and sat strait up.

//Something wrong, Yugi?//

/No, just the dream, you know the one./

//Same as always?//

/Yes, except that I know who the two other girls are./

//Finally! Who?//

/Sky and Chloe./

//WHAT?!//

/Yep./

At that moment Yugi heard footsteps. A flash of blue hair told him who it was. They'd been traveling with Chloe and Sky for a little while now.

~*~ Flashback~*~

After Mai's soul had been taken and her body dragged into the castle, Chloe turned to Yugi, or rather Yami Yugi.

"Duel?" She asked.

"Definitely," he answered. "What do we wager?"

"Ten starchips, an all or nothing duel!"

He gaped at her then nodded.

"You're not gonna last five minutes against Yugi!" Joey yelled to Chloe.

Sky smiled at Joey, "nah, your friend's not gonna last four against Chloe!"

Joey glared at her, "she'll be toast in three!"

Sky glared back. "He'll be off this island in two!"

"She'll be sayin' sayonara in one!"

" He'll be packing up his cards in fifty seconds!"

"She'll be saying bye bye to her starchips in twenty-five!"

"YOUR FRIEND'S DONE IN TEN!!!" They yelled at eachother.

Chloe and Yami Yugi both sweatdropped as they climed into the stadium.

"My first card is Sommoned Skull!" said Yami, slapping the card down.

Chloe grinned, "very well," she said. "Then mine's Dark Elf! With Reinforcements, to raise her attack power by five hundred points!"

It was an hour later and the two duelists were tied at fifty life points. Chloe's last card had been a magic called Card Destruction. It sent all the cards in both players' hands to the grave yard. It was Yami's turn and Chloe was sweating. 'This is it,' she thought, 'he attacks and I'm outta this competion'.

A gasp issued from the other end of the stadium. " I-I'm out of cards!" said Yami in a sort of strangled voice. 

Chloe smirked, the match was hers. She put her hand down to pick up a card, and touched cold metal.

"Oh hell!" she swore in horror, "I'm outta cards too!" The match was a draw, so both duelists kept their starchips. Yugi and the others asked if Chloe and Sky would like to travel with them. Chloe agreed, and Sky had to be persuaded. She said she didn't want to travel with that barking chihuahua. But in the end Chloe won the argument.

~*~ End of flashback~*~

"Chloe?" Yugi called towards the trees. The girl stepped out of them. 

"Thought I was the only one awake," she muttered. He thought he heard her say "stupid dream" under her breath.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Bakura woke with a start, cold sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead.

What is it, baka?

Nothing yami, just a dream

YOU WOKE ME UP FOR SOME STUPID DREAM?!

I didn't mean to wake you up…

Well you did, now that I'm up, tell me 'bout it.

Why should I?

1. I say so, 2. I say so, and 3. I SAY SO!!!

Alright, alright, sheesh… I was in the shadow realm, looked down, saw friends as cards, Millenium Ring disappeared. Happy?

WHAT?! THE MILLENIUM RING DISAPPEARED?!

Yep, happy?

No. It disappeared?

Yes, but it's just a dream, so why are you getting hyper?

I don't get hyper and I don't have to explain anything to you.

Yes you do get hyper, and yes you do have to explain

I'M A FIVE THOUSAND YEAR OLD SPIRIT AND I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING!!! 

And with that Yami Bakura closed the mind link.

"Darn pessimistic yami," said Bakura shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Please, please, please, please, please review! REVIEW!!!


End file.
